Tahu (Disambiguation)
8572 Tahu Nuva 8689 Toa Tahu 7116 Tahu 70787 Tahu: Master of Fire }} Tahu is one of the main characters in BIONICLE. He was released as a set in 2001, 2002, 2008, 2010, 2015, and 2016. He is the leader of the Toa Mata/Toa Nuva and led the expedition to Karda Nui. Tahu is known for his courage, and his extremely short fuse. He tries to keep his temper in check. Tahu may be referring to: * 8534 Tahu * 8572 Tahu Nuva * 8689 Toa Tahu * 7116 Tahu * 70787 Tahu – Master of Fire * 71308 Tahu – Uniter of Fire * The Burger King 2003 promotional set, see Bk4 Tahu Nuva * The McDonald's 2008 promotional set, see McDBioK4 Toa Tahu * The LEGO Club 2015 combiner set, see Tahu (combiner) Story Tahu slept for thousands of years inside a Toa canister. His canister was eventually washed up on the island of Mata Nui, and was recruited by the Matoran and Turaga to find five Kanohi Masks of Power (six counting the Mask of Shielding he already wore) and to awaken the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Along the way, he met five other Toa--Lewa, Gali, Onua, Pohatu, and Kopaka. They became a Toa team, with Tahu as their leader. Together, they found all the masks of power, defeating Makuta's Rahi while doing so. After the Rahi threat ended, the Bohrok swarms attacked. Tahu helped to defeat them, and after doing so, he was transformed into a Toa Nuva. Then came the Bohrok-Kal and Rahkshi. Tahu was poisoned and then angered by Rahkshi, and thus turned against his own teammates. It took the combined powers of three Toa to save Tahu. He then helped to defeat the Rahkshi, and migrated with the island's other inhabitants to Metru Nui. Upon arriving at Metru Nui, Tahu and the other Toa Nuva learned that Mata Nui was not just asleep, but dying. The Toa Nuva traveled to Voya Nui in search of the Mask of Life, the one artifact that could save the Great Spirit. Unfortunately, despite an alliance with the island's Matoran, they were defeated by the Piraka. After the Toa Inika took over such a quest, the Toa Nuva went on a quest to awaken the Great Spirit. Eventually they met a being called Artakha, who fitted the Toa Nuva with Adaptable Armor for the final battle in Karda Nui, the core of the universe. Tahu was one of the Mistika who explored the swamp of Karda Nui. There, he discovered the Codrex, a building of great power that was protected by a powerful forcefield. Six keystones were needed to unlock it. The Toa eventually found these keystones, and Tahu opened the Codrex. Afterwards, when Toa Ignika (who joined the Toa Nuva on their quest) awakened the Great Spirit with the price of his life, Tahu and the other Toa Nuva escaped. Unfortunately, Makuta's spirit possessed the Great Spirit's body (a giant robot) and took over the BIONICLE universe. When Makuta decided to conquer other universes, he traveled to Bara Magna. Tahu was inside Makuta's robot body, and escaped onto the planet. He was transformed into his original form by the Mask of Life, and was thus able to wear the invincible Golden Armor for the final confrontation. He unleashed the power of the armor, which destroyed the Kraata of all the attacking Rahkshi that Makuta had deployed, and sent energy surging back into his own body. The end result was that Tahu gained the powers of all the different breeds of Kraata the armor destroyed. Trivia *Tahu's mask appears in LEGO Racers 4D Kanohi Mask in LEGO Racers 4D.png|Tahu's Mask Cameo External Links Category:BIONICLE